Barbecues utilize a heat source such as charcoal briquettes or other charcoal wood product to heat food items. Such barbecues typically include a kettle, a charcoal grate for holding the charcoal, and a cooking grate above the charcoal grate on which the food is placed.
Often, during the process of cooking food on a barbecue, it is desired to relocate charcoals on the charcoal grate. Such relocation of charcoals may be to alter the heat pattern of the barbecue. Such relocation of charcoal may also, or in the alternative, be desired to allow the addition of charcoal to the barbecue where coals are burning-out, or where additional heat is desired for cooking.
Conventional tools for relocating charcoal comprise a straight member with a hoe or hook at the end. The tool is inserted through an opening in the cooking grate designed for adding charcoal to the barbecue. After insertion, charcoal may be relocated using the hoe or hook end of the tool. However, such tools are limited in their ability to reach charcoal at various locations of the charcoal grate, requiring lifting or removal of the food grate in order to relocate the charcoal. Such lifting and removal of the food grate risks dumping or otherwise displacing food placed thereon. Further, placement of such charcoal relocating tools through the opening in the grate to move the charcoal places the users hands substantially above the barbecue, exposing the user's hand to the potentially dangerous heat emanating from the barbecue.
This invention is directed to solving one or more of the problems listed above.